


In a minute

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fluff, Gen, kid!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Carolyn is annoyed that Arthur is taking forever.Written for Fandot Creativity. Prompts were "Are you ready?" and/or "days."





	In a minute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

"Arthur, come downstairs. It is almost time to go!" Carolyn shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"In a minute, mum! I just need to make sure that the royal family is safe and secure." Arthur said, appearing at the top of the staircase.

Carolyn sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Arthur. The guards are in place, protecting them, right?"

Arthur made a shushing noise and continued, "Mum! You're not supposed to say that. You need to speak in code, like the guards would speak if they're protecting people."

Carolyn stifled a laugh and started walking up the stairs. "Sorry; I should've known better."

Arthur left the top of the staircase and ran back into his room. He took one last look at his room, making sure that the royal family (a group of small, plush bears with crowns made out of felt) was being protected by the guards (G.I. Joe action figures, with small walkie-talkies made out of Legos), nodded in approval, and walked out of him room.

"Are you ready now, Arthur?" 

"Yes, mum. Let's go to the grocery store."

Carolyn wrapped an arm around her ten year-old son, and together, they walked down the stairs, and out of the house. Carolyn wasn't sure about a lot of things in her life, as they were becoming quite turbulent, but, she knew that her days would be a bit brighter with her son's presence. He was, after all, her pride and joy.


End file.
